User blog:Livinxlife/iOMG Speculation and other iOMG stuffs
iOMG Speculation and other iOMG stuffs Alright, so many of us have been posting our speculations on the upcoming episode, iOMG. So, I decided to post what I think would happen. Based on the promos released, there was a scene where the iCarly trio + Brad were at the iCarly studio. Sam says something like “that sounds interesting”. I think Brad and Freddie were having this tech/nerd talk thing that later leads Carly to think that Sam possibly likes Brad. Meanwhile, during their lock-in at school, Freddie used his Mood app device on Sam which confirms that she is in love. Freddie then tells Carly and we see the scene on the promo where Carly says “Sam’s in love?” This made Carly think that Sam is indeed in love with Brad. We then see the two having a conversation by the lockers and Carly asks Sam to admit that she loves Brad, in which she replied to with a “No!”. Sam denying her feelings lead Carly to think that it’s up to her to get them together. So she locked them in the cafeteria, thinking it would help and give Sam the chance to admit her feelings to Brad. However, we see both of them with clueless expressions that says “What the heck is going on?”. Sam probably unlock them and they both went to separate places. Carly sees her and asks her “Don’t you want a nice boyfriend?” then she makes her speech and tells her to “Go for it! Make a move” Sam most likely bumped into Freddie or Freddie intentionally decided to give Sam a friendly advice. At this point, both Freddie and Carly still thinks Sam is in love with Brad. Freddie gives Sam his speech then encourages her to talk to Brad. Sam didn’t move, she just stares at him. Freddie asks her “Don’t you like Brad?” Sam replies and tells him “I like someone...but it’s not Brad.” “Then who is it?” “It’s YOU, stupid!” Then we see the scene where Carly had a shocked look in her face. Then the camera goes back to Sam and Freddie who’s now slightly apart and there was a sense of awkwardness between them. Alright, that’s all I got for now. Sorry if my speculation kind of sucked, but I swear it was so much better in my head hours ago. So why didn’t I think there would be a kiss? I personally don’t mind whether there’s a kiss or not. As long as we see a major Seddie development, i’m fine with it. But of course, having a kiss or hug would be nice, however, I think it’s too early for them to have one. And i don’t wanna get my hopes up too for that one and end up being disappointed. :) Why did I not put whether Freddie would turn her down or admit his attraction towards Sam? Despite this being just a speculation, I can’t really think of how Freddie would tell Sam how he feels. Personally, I don’t think he would turn her down. Why? Because that would be cruel and it wouldn’t make any of us happy, considering Dan guaranteed fans that they would be pleased with this episode. I don’t think Freddie would just come right out and tell her he felt the same way too. (But I hope he does of course) At this point, I think he is still confused with his feelings or he hasn’t fully realized his feelings towards Sam, but there’s definitely something there. Just like with the kiss, I won’t get my hopes up with this one as well so I don’t get disappointed. As soon as the third promo and the IPWV promo came out, most people claimed that Seddie might not happen. I seriously don’t think there’s anything to worry about and here’s why: #People say Seddie may not happen because of Gibby. *This shouldn’t worry you because first of all, Gibby and Sam NEVER showed any MAJOR hints of attraction towards each other. In addition to that, even if Gibby is not in a exclusive relationship with Tasha, Sam deserves to be in a better relationship than that. Meanwhile, many people are saying that it is Gibby that Sam’s in love with because he’s part of the three options in the promo. I don’t think that shows any significance. It could just be because they needed to put up three options and just for promotional purposes and nothing else. And when the promo said “You’ll never believe who she’s in love with”, that doesn’t mean she can’t be in love with Freddie because he’s the least shocking out of the three choices. First of all, the promos are mostly talking to the GENERAL 'audience. Meaning, most of these people don’t get the hints that we find significant for Seddie. So obviously, it would be shocking for the general audience if Sam falls in love with Freddie because they think that she hasn’t shown any attraction or kindness towards the “nerd”. #Freddie saying “Who’s she?” in the iPWV promo *This shouldn’t bother you because the way I see it Freddie is just asking who’s that girl with Carly’s boyfriend. And even if he think Tori is hot doesn’t mean he can’t like Sam. He never said he wanted to date Tori neither did he implied it. ''Hmm...I think I pretty much covered everything I felt the need to say. There’s some more things i wanna add but i forgot them. :) Btw, on the third promo when the song goes “and i break through to tell you the truth” and it showed Freddie and Sam together, doesn’t that sound or looks like a hint? It could or could not be, but I find it Seddie-ish:) Don’t ya think? “Mmhmmm” (Freddie Style) :P '''Feel free to comment and once again, these are just my opinions. :) Category:Blog posts